Need You In an Old House
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Judul nggak nyambung dengan cerita!/Ia sadar ia menangis karena merasa tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya./"Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku di sini?"/"Dan kau akan mengetahui alasan mengapa aku tidak membuangmu."/"Aku tidak mabuk!"/"Maaf."/RnR? DLDR!


Akhirnya saya kembali lagi, yeay!

Karena udah lama nggak nulis,  
>maaf banget jadinya amburadul begini...<p>

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo, AU, (a bit) OOC, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari menghela napas. "_You're absolutely stupid_. Kau memang sangat bodoh."

"Yeah, aku tahu," sahut Shikamaru datar tanpa menoleh. Matanya menembus kaca jendela, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun beraturan. Tampak tak tertarik.

Pikiran mereka mengembara ke beberapa saat lalu.

_**Flashback: On**_

Pemuda itu bersyukur keluarga Sabaku tak memasang kawat besi di atas dinding yang mengelilingi mansion mereka. Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menyusup masuk dengan memanjat pohon di luar mansion, dan hup!

Mata seorang gadis—yang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menikmati salju—membulat melihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja meloncat dari dinding.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Salju yang menempel di bajunya ia singkirkan. Tampak tenang. Namun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang melihatnya dari jarak lima meter di depannya, ia langsung membeku.

"Siapa kau?" seru gadis itu.

_Rencana gagal,_ keluh Shikamaru dalam hati, _bagus. Tepat setelah aku berhasil masuk, karena seorang gadis pula._

"Siapa kau?" seru gadis itu lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Beruntunglah Shikamaru letak kamar itu di bagian belakang, jauh dari pos penjaga di depan pagar. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela sang gadis. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku. Wajahnya sudah kembali tenang. "Siapa? Kau akan tahu."

Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku adalah…" Shikamaru menghela napas dan menyeringai, "…pembunuh?"

Gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu sudah tak mengernyit. Hanya diam.

"Kau tak takut padaku…?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada heran yang dibuat-buat. Mengangkat bahu dan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Gadis itu masih belum berekspresi. Tangannya masih diletakkan di kusen jendela, tak menegang sedikit pun.

Kesal karena sang gadis tak menanggapi, Shikamaru yang kini tinggal dua langkah dari jendela maju selangkah. Tangan kirinya merenggut dagu sang gadis, mengangkatnya sedikit. "Kau tak takut padaku, Manis…? Bagaimana kalau aku menculikmu—atau bahkan membunuhmu?" tanyanya sebagai pengalih perhatian dari tangan kanannya yang sudah melayang di udara dengan saputangan, agar tak disadari oleh sang gadis.

Mata _jade _milik gadis kembali sedikit membeliak. Ia mundur tiba-tiba, seakan berusaha lepas dari renggutan Shikamaru di dagunya. Tangannya menarik jendela secepat yang ia bisa. Sayang, tangan kiri Shikamaru berhasil menahan jendela yang diturunkan Temari.

Shikamaru maju, memasukkan badan bagian atasnya ke kamar sang gadis. "Ups, kau gagal, Nona," godanya. Menertawakan kelambatan sang gadis.

Detik berikutnya Temari sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat bau _chloroform _dari saputangan yang membekap mulut dan hidungnya.

_**Flashback: Off**_

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang: sebuah kamar berisi barang-barang yang tampak lapuk dimakan usia, di lantai dua sebuah rumah tua.

(*)

Shikamaru meletakkan sepotong roti di samping Temari. "Makanlah."

Temari memandang roti yang ukurannya hanya sebesar dua kepal tangan orang dewasa, lalu Shikamaru. Dahinya berkerut, tak mengerti. "Kau… memberiku makan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis menatap Temari. Menelan roti miliknya yang baru saja berhasil melewati kerongkongan dan balik bertanya dengan nada tak kalah heran, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Tapi… kau, kan…"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Membiarkan gadis mati karena kebodohanku sama sekali bukan hobiku."

Temari bergantian memandang roti dan Shikamaru sekali lagi. "…racun?"

Shikamaru langsung tersedak. Ia meraih segelas air dan meneguknya cepat. "Kau tuli atau apa?" tanyanya, menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengusap mulut. "Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan, kan?"

Temari mengangguk. "Lalu? Bukan berarti aku bisa percaya begitu saja, kan? Apalagi kau adalah _orang yang membawaku pergi_."

Shikamaru tak mendengarkan kalimat—sindiran, tepatnya, walau gadis itu tak bermaksud menyindir—Temari yang terakhir. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan—atau katakan—agar kau mau makan?"

"Tak perlu," tolak Temari, angkuh. Membuang muka.

"Makan," nada memaksa terdengar dari ucapan Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kau biasa makan makanan yang jauh lebih mewah dari ini—hanya sepotong roti—tapi kau harus makan."

Temari kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Perkiraanmu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kualami, Nanas. Sudah kukatakan aku _tak mau _makan."

"Ma-kan," paksa Shikamaru lagi. Penekanan pada tiap suku kata. "Atau aku akan berbagi padamu seperti kelelawar."

Temari cemberut. "Menjijikkan," komentarnya. Ia tahu persis apa yang dilakukan kelelawar penghisap darah saat berbagi makanan. "Tidak keduanya," tolak Temari sekali lagi. "Aku. Tidak. Mau. Makan. Puas?"

"Tak ada racun, percayalah. Aku bukan orang yang akan membunuh orang dengan meracuninya—aku lebih memilih untuk mengiris nadinya, jujur saja—jadi makanlah. Sebelum kau mati kelaparan."

Temari kembali membuang muka.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih," gerutu Shikamaru. "Merepotkan."

"Kenapa?" tantang Temari tanpa menoleh.

Tanpa Temari sangka, Shikamaru menekan kedua pipi putih Temari dengan tangan kirinya, menghadapkan wajah sang gadis padanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah gadis itu. Sebuah senyum licik—atau mungkin lebih menjurus ke… mesum?—terukir. "Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu sekarang ini?" tanyanya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

Temari menelan ludah hingga bahkan Shikamaru dapat mendengar suaranya. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Shikamaru dan berusaha melepaskannya. "L, lefashkhan!"

Bukannya melepaskannya seperti yang Temari minta, jemari Shikamaru justru semakin menekan pipi Temari. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya kedua tangan mungil Temari yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Bola mata Temari membulat ketika Shikamaru melonggarkan tekanan jemarinya dan mendekatkan wajah Temari dengan wajahnya dalam sepersekian detik. Spontan ia mendorong dada bidang Shikamaru dengan kasar. "A, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis pirang itu dengan keras, menutupi bibirnya dengan siku.

Dan Temari sama sekali tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu ketika pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya berkata santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Tidak ada."

"L, lalu? A, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Dengan dahi mengernyit dan—terlihat—penuh rasa heran Shikamaru menatapnya seakan ingin balik bertanya, 'apa sih, maksud pertanyaanmu itu?'. "Sudah kukatakan tidak ada."

Temari berdecak. "A, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin kau makan," ujarnya ringan dengan bahu sedikit diangkat.

Nyaris saja Temari menganga mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak diduganya itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Oke!" ucap Temari menyerah pada akhirnya. "Aku makan." Tangannya ia sorongkan dengan enggan setelah memalingkan muka, "Mana rotinya?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Shikamaru meletakkan roti di tangan Temari.

"Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali, sih, memaksaku makan," gerutu Temari di sela-sela kunyahannya. Kontan wajahnya sedikit memerah memikirkan apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan tadi.

"Diam saja, aku tak butuh komentarmu."

Diam-diam Shikamaru tersenyum kecil dalam hati melihat Temari yang—tiba-tiba—susah payah menahan batuknya dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

(*)

"Kau yakin tak mau membunuhku? Atau setidaknya membuangku?"

Shikamaru mendelik. _Kenapa gadis itu ngotot sekali ingin mati, sih?_ batinnya jengkel. Entah sudah berapa kali Temari menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Bisa berhenti menanyakan itu? Pusing aku mendengarnya."

"Tidak akan, sampai kau mau menjawab."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tak punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau sebutkan, kan?"

"Ada," potong Temari. "Aku sangat-sangat merepotkanmu—seperti yang kau keluhkan—karena aku menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Biaya hidupmu terbagi untukku dan untukmu, sementara kau tahu bahwa keluargaku tak akan menebusku."

Yang selalu Shikamaru sesalkan adalah gadis itu memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Merepotkan.

Tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat Shikamaru berkata, "Kau akan mendapat jawabanku kalau kau mau ceritakan mengapa kau bisa begitu yakin keluargamu tak akan menebusmu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, tanpa menjelaskan alasannya."

Temari tak menjawab. Ia sedikit menunduk. Poni menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Shikamaru tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah Temari. Tapi ia tak menyesal menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku…" Temari memulai dengan nada lirih, tanpa mengangkat wajah sedikit pun. "…ada atau tak ada, akan sama saja bagi keluargaku. Ayahku begitu sibuk mengurus bisnis dan dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan anak-anaknya. Tentu saja itu membuat Kankurou dan Gaara merasa bebas. Mereka mulai berkelakuan buruk, tak peduli apa yang kukatakan. Bagi mereka 'duniaku ya duniaku, ini keinginanku sendiri'. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan segala hal di rumah. Kalau saja Okaa-san masih hidup, aku yakin pasti beliau satu-satunya yang mengkhawatirkanku. Namun beliau telah hidup tenang di alam sana. Aku harus menjalani berbagai ketidakpedulian siapapun di rumah—kecuali dari para pelayan. Aku tidak pernah dianggap ada."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. "Begitu…?"

Temari mengangkat wajah. Ia tak menyangka ia hanya akan mendapat sebuah tatapan datar dan kalimat yang begitu singkat. Oh, ya. Sebaik apapun seorang penjahat, ia tak akan pernah peduli kehidupan pribadimu, Temari. Shikamaru hanya meminta penjelasannya, bukan ingin memberikan sebuah perhatian. Dan lagi, meski Shikamaru tak akan membiarkannya mati, tetap saja Shikamaru seorang penjahat.

Entah mengapa rasanya Temari ingin menangis. Sekejap saja bola _jade_nya sudah digenangi air mata.

"Menangis, huh?"

Temari semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya yang menderas. Ia memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dialiri butiran-butiran air mata. "Apa pedulimu? Menangis atau tidak, itu hakku! Kau tidak punya hak mengaturku!"

Perlahan Temari tahu, di tengah air matanya, ia sadar ia menangis karena merasa tak ada seorang pun yang memberi perhatian dan kepedulian padanya meski sedikit.

"Punya," bantah Shikamaru, mendekati Temari. "Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku bisa mengaturmu sesuka hatiku."

Temari tak menyahut. Ia masih memalingkan muka.

"Lupakan."

Sontak Temari menoleh. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"A, apa?" tanya Temari dengan nada menantang meski sebenarnya ia sedikit gemetar. Tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata.

"Lupakan," ulang Shikamaru. "Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru. "Aku akan tidur seperti keinginanmu, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" serunya, lalu naik ke sebuah tempat tidur tua dan menyelubungi dirinya dengan selembar selimut yang sudah tipis dimakan usia.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan. "Merepotkan," gumamnya. Menuju sebuah sofa dan tidur di sana.

"_Oyasuminasai_."

(*)

Shikamaru menggeliat. Membuka paksa matanya dan mendapati sinar matahari masuk menembus jendela tanpa sehelai kain pun sebagai tirai. Merenggangkan badannya sebentar dan melihat sekeliling. Sebuah jam dinding yang masih berdetak menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Uh, masih sangat pagi untuknya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bangun sepagi ini. Dulu, biasanya, ia baru bangun pukul sepuluh, itu pun setelah diteriaki ibunya.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada tempat tidur. Selimut masih menutupi sebuah gundukan, itu berarti Temari masih tidur. _Dasar,_ gumamnya.

Shikamaru mendekati jendela untuk mendapat kehangatan lebih dari sinar matahari. Ia melihat ke bawah. Salju sedikit mencair karena sinar matahari yang terlampau hangat untuk mereka bertahan.

Shikamaru berpaling ke tempat tidur. "Hei, bangun," katanya. "Sudah pagi."

Tak ada respon.

Shikamaru mengernyit. Ia mendekati tempat tidur dan segera menyibakkan selimut.

Benar saja. Bukan Temari yang berada di baliknya.

Otak jenius Shikamaru langsung menyuruhnya mengambil jaket dan bergegas keluar. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan mencari Temari.

.

Gigi Shikamaru bergemeletuk. Tak ia pedulikan dingin yang masih menguasai meski hangatnya sinar matahari mulai muncul. Yang di pikirannya hanya satu; Temari. Ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga gadis itu tak melakukan hal-hal yang nekat yang bisa dilakukan.

Telah berjam-jam ia mencari ke segala tempat, namun matanya masih belum menangkap sosok gadis tersebut. Dari supermarket, taman, gedung sekolah, terminal, hingga WC umum telah ia kunjungi tetap saja ia masih belum menemukan Temari.

_Sial! Ke mana sebenarnya kau?_

Shikamaru mulai putus asa ketika sebuah pikiran mengusiknya untuk kembali. Siapa tahu sebenarnya Temari hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar. Maka ia kembali pulang setelah sempat menambah waktu mencari selama lima menit. Lima menit yang sia-sia.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah.

Dan di sisi belakang rumah bagian kanan, ia menemukan sosok yang susah payah dicarinya.

Temari.

Dalam keadaan tersungkur lemah pada dinding rumah dan wajah pucat.

"Temari!" seru Shikamaru, berlari menghampiri secepat yang ia bisa.

Wajah Temari begitu pucat dan bibirnya telah berubah menjadi ungu. Napasnya tak teratur. Entah sejak kapan Temari sudah berada di sini dalam kondisi duduk dan bersandar seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti sudah lama sekali.

"Te, Temari!" seru Shikamaru panik, menepuk-nepuk pipi Temari pelan. Yang dipanggil-panggil tak menyahut.

Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan diri. Dibungkusnya tubuh ringkih Temari dengan jaket yang sedang ia pakai. Menggendongnya masuk ke rumah secepat yang ia bisa, lalu meletakkan tubuh gadis tersebut di sofa—tempat berbaring yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru melihat kondisi Temari. Wajah Temari sudah tak pucat lagi, berganti menjadi merah, bahkan hingga telinganya. Napasnya satu-satu, dadanya naik turun kepayahan mencari oksigen. Shikamaru meletakkan tangan besarnya di dahi Temari setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu.

Panas.

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit. Punyakah ia cukup uang untuk sekedar membeli bubur? Spontan tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku celana dan jaket. Mencari-cari koin meski hanya beberapa ryo.

Ketemu.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Shikamaru menghitung jumlah koin di tangannya dan menyimpulkan satu hal: uangnya tidak cukup. Maka ia kembali mencari-cari sekali lagi di setiap saku celana dan jaket, berharap akan menemukan keajaiban. Nyatanya ia hanya mendapatkan beberapa ryo tambahan.

Shikamaru mulai kehabisan akal. Darimana ia akan mendapatkan bubur—setidaknya beberapa suap—hanya dengan beberapa ryo?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu berlari ke lantai dua, mencari bufet kecil di samping kasur, dan mengobrak-abrik laci ketiga. Kalau tidak salah, ia dulu pernah menyimpan tabungannya—terdengar konyol memang, seorang perampok mempunyai tabungan—sisihan gajinya ketika masih menjadi karyawan sebuah supermarket. Ya, dulu Shikamaru memang pernah menjadi karyawan supermarket sebelum akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Bagus. Semuanya lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membeli semangkuk bubur. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu mengambil seluruhnya dan memasukkan ke saku celana. Terburu-buru turun ke lantai bawah. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada bahwa ia harus segera membeli bubur.

Sesampainya di undakan tangga terbawah, Shikamaru menoleh ke sofa tempat Temari terbaring. Ia mendekatinya dan membenarkan jaketnya yang menyelimuti Temari. Lalu pergi.

(*)

Temari terbangun dan matanya terasa begitu berat. Dengan mata yang sudah setengah terbuka, ia bergumam lirih, "Shi… ka.. maru?"

"Sudah bangun, eh?" balas Shikamaru dengan nada tak peduli.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Temari menyadari mengapa ia bisa tertidur di… sebuah sofa? Dengan selimut bertumpuk-tumpuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, pula. Dan lagi, sepenggal kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan sang pemuda.

Seingatnya, tadi…

Ah, ya. Benar. Tadi pagi ia pergi diam-diam—menyelinap—setelah menjejalkan apa saja yang bisa ia tumpuk di bawah selimut hingga berbentuk gundukan seolah ia berada di dalamnya. Agar Shikamaru tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah pergi. Setidak-tidaknya mengulur waktu hingga pemuda jenius itu sadar.

"Bubur di atas meja di samping kasur itu milikmu. Cepat habiskan sebelum terlanjur dingin."

Spontan Temari menoleh ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Masih tampak uap-uap yang mengepul di atas mangkuk bubur tanda bubur itu masih cukup hangat. Baru saja Temari ingin berkata sesuatu, Shikamaru sudah menyela, "Tak ada racun di bubur itu. Jadi, makanlah."

Temari mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu."

Temari menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, tampak lebih tertarik pada jawaban Shikamaru daripada bubur lezat di pangkuannya. "Sebegitu sombongnyakah, kau, hingga tidak memerlukan ucapan terima kasih?"

Shikamaru sedikit memutar kepalanya. "Yang kubutuhkan bukan ucapan terima kasih darimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan bubur itu sebagai sedikit bentuk perhargaanmu untukku."

Temari tertegun. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," katanya, mulai menyendokkan sesendok buburnya setelah meniupnya beberapa kali.

Hangat.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku di sini?"

Pertanyaan bernada tidak sabar itu tak digubris oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu."

"Lalu apa?" balas Shikamaru. "Setelah aku membuangmu, apa yang akan kudapat?"

"Kebebasanmu," sahut Temari cepat. "Aku tahu aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Dan aku sedikit banyak mengekang kebebasanmu sekarang."

Untuk sesaat Temari tak mendapat balasan sahutannya. Ia hanya terus menatap sosok yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangannya.

"Benar," balas Shikamaru, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun. "Dengan menahanmu di sini, aku tak bisa sebebas dulu. Bebanku pun bertambah dengan kehadiranmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak segera membuangku yang tak berguna ini?" sambar Temari lagi, semakin tak sabar.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tak berguna?" sela Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dan meletakkan kopinya di meja terdekat yang bagian bawahnya nyaris penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Lalu berjalan ke kasur tua tempat Temari berbaring. "Aku tak mengatakan bahwa kau tak berguna, seperti asumsimu. Tak pernah."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau dapat dari keberadaanku di sini?" Temari mengernyit, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru. "Dan jelaskan apa kegunaanku di sini. Aku bukan mesin pencetak uang yang bisa membuatmu kaya dalam sekejap."

"Tuhan tak pernah menciptakan sesuatu yang sia-sia, Temari. Kau tahu itu."

Temari diam. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut juga mendengar Shikamaru menyebut namanya. Nama kecilnya. Meski pemuda itu sudah tahu namanya sejak lama, namun baru pertama kali Temari mendengar Shikamaru menyebut namanya. Biasanya Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan 'Nona' atau sekedar memakai kata 'kau'.

"Dan kau akan mengetahui alasan mengapa aku tidak membuangmu. Nanti."

(*)

Temari melirik jam dinding yang masih berdetak. Pukul tujuh lewat.

"Ehm… Shika.. maru?"

Temari tak pernah menyebut nama Shikamaru sebelumnya, jadi wajar saja ia merasa aneh ketika ia menyebut nama pemuda itu dalam keadaan sadar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru?" ulang Temari, sedikit lebih keras.

Rumah tua itu tetap sunyi.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah pulang!" serunya lagi.

Yap, Temari baru saja dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan mereka. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika kau mendengar kenyataan bahwa dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya saling tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah ikatan, namun itulah yang mereka berdua alami. Mereka kini tinggal berdua bagai sepasang insan yang sedang menjalani masa-masa awal ikatan mereka.

Kembali tak ada sahutan.

Temari meletakkan kantong berisi barang belanjaannya di meja terdekat—atau sofa, atau lemari, atau apapun itu namanya—dan mulai memasuki satu persatu kamar yang dimiliki oleh rumah tua itu.

Namun ia tetap tak menemukan Shikamaru.

Temari mendecak putus asa. Berulang-ulang ia memanggil nama pemuda Nara itu. Dan di tengah kepanikannya, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Bergegas gadis itu menuju pintu depan seraya melafalkan satu nama yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi, "Shi… kamaru? Dari mana kau?"

Sesampainya di pintu depan, ia terpana. Sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu depan memang Shikamaru. Yang membuat gadis itu terpana bukanlah pakaian Shikamaru yang sedikit acak-acakan, tapi keadaannya. Pemuda itu tampak _mabuk_.

Langsung saja Temari memapah pemuda berkuncir satu itu ke sofa dan bertanya, "A, apa yang terjadi, Shikamaru?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru justru muntah.

Buru-buru Temari mengambilkan segelas air minum. "Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mabuk!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke Temari dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mabuk!" katanya kasar seraya menepis tangan Temari. Detik berikutnya ia kembali muntah.

Temari menyorongkan gelas berisi air ke mulut Shikamaru, memaksanya minum. "Kau mabuk!" tegasnya. "Cepat minum!"

"Aku tidak butuh!" bantah Shikamaru, menepis gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Temari berdecak putus asa melihat kepingan gelas di lantai. Ia tak pernah menangani orang yang sedang mabuk sebelumnya, jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Shikamaru mengelap mulutnya dengan siku dan menatap Temari. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, ia menarik Temari dan melumat bibir ranum gadis pirang tersebut.

Terkejut, Temari langsung mendorong Shikamaru dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu jatuh kembali di kursi. Bola mata _jade_ miliknya menatap Shikamaru tajam. Entah kenapa matanya terasa memanas. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pergi.

Ini seperti kejadian sebelumnya, bedanya Shikamaru benar-benar _melumat _bibirnya kali ini.

.

Hal pertama yang Shikamaru rasakan ketika sadar adalah kepalanya begitu pusing dan terasa berdenyut-denyut. Perlu beberapa saat untuk dirinya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ini.

Dan ketika ia mulai ingat apa yang terjadi, sontak ia menoleh pada kepingan gelas yang masih berserakan di lantai. Temari belum membereskannya. Detik itu juga ia merasa menyesal. Mengapa ia harus mabuk semalam…? Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Temari…?

Sedikit terhuyung, ia mencoba bangkit.

"Jangan bangun," sebuah suara yang mencegahnya membuatnya mendongak ke asal suara. Temari, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, meletakkan segelas air mineral ke meja di samping sofa. "Kalau kau ingin menjatuhkannya lagi, silakan. Aku tak akan mencegahmu."

Shikamaru menatap gelas tersebut. Plastik. Lalu menatap Temari. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Temari tahu ia sudah sadar dan tak akan menjatuhkan gelas seperti yang tadi malam ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia bisa membedakan mana gelas yang bisa pecah dan mana yang tidak. Dengan catatan, dalam keadaan sadar, tentu saja.

"Kau tak ingin memecahkannya seperti semalam, huh?"

Penyesalan Shikamaru semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar nada sarkastik dalam kalimat Temari. Mengapa ia harus mabuk semalam…? tanya batinnya kembali mendesak.

Sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang masih berdenyut, Shikamaru berujar lirih tanpa berani mengangkat wajah, "Maafkan aku. Aku khilaf."

Temari tak menyahut.

Seraya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, dengan putus asa Shikamaru berkata, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu. Tak ada gunanya kau berada di sini lebih lama."

Terlihat jelas kalau Temari sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat Shikamaru barusan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak berubah. Seperti ingin berkata, apa-kau-sadar-apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan-dan-apa-maksud-kata-katamu-itu?

"Aku tahu kalau seharusnya lelaki sepertiku tidak menarik kata-katanya, tapi saat itu aku berkata begitu karena aku tak tahu akan begini jadinya."

Temari masih membisu. Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menunduk.

Shikamaru mendongak. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, pemuda itu berkata, "Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"

Detik berikutnya Shikamaru merasa napasnya berbenturan dengan napas gadis di hadapannya. Kedua tangan gadis tersebut memegang wajahnya. Iris _jade _itu menatapnya tajam, namun tampak jelas di saat yang sama iris indah itu berkaca-kaca.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu, aku tak akan pernah mau kembali ke rumah itu lagi!" katanya dengan nada keras, namun bergetar. "Meski dibayar berapa pun untuk kembali ke rumah itu, aku tak akan mau! Lebih baik aku menggelandang di jalanan daripada harus kembali ke sana!"

Shikamaru tertegun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah manis yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, kurang dari dua senti. Bahkan hidung mereka pasti sudah bersentuhan jika mereka bergerak sedikit saja.

Dan sekejap kemudian, bibir mereka sudah tak berjarak. Melekat satu sama lain. Meski terkejut, Shikamaru tetap membalasnya. Menikmati setiap sensasi manis yang ia rasakan selama bibir mungil Temari semakin menekannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Shikamaru lirih untuk kedua kalinya seusai kecupan mereka yang tak sebentar. "Aku tak mengerti perasaanmu."

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf," potong Temari. "Aku baru sadar alasan mengapa kau tak membuangku. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya sekarang," katanya, mencetak seulas senyum tipis. Namun senyum itu sudah cukup bagi Shikamaru. Pemuda jenius itu tahu Temari sudah memaafkannya, jauh sebelum ia mengatakannya.

Sebuah kecupan panjang kembali terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Dan kini, rumah itu bukan lagi berpenghuni seorang penculik dan sanderanya, melainkan sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang sedang memadu cinta.

(*)

Oyasuminasai artinya _good night_, kan, ya? Semacem ucapan selamat malem gitu? *nggak tau tetep aja dipake di fic -_-*

Huwaaaah~! Selesai selesai selesaaaaii! Akhirnya fic yang satu ini selesai jugaaa…!

Bener deh, males banget ngeliat banyak fic yang belum selesai ngendep di laptop! Lah mending ya, kalo ngendep sekitar dua minggu tiga minggu atau maksimal sebulanan lah. Lha kalo di ni laptop, tu fic ngendep sejak lebaran puasa kemaren! Ckck… siapa sih, tuh, yang bikin? Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab! *jedot-jedotin kepala di tembok ngeliat fic-fic yang ngendep itu ada di _user _sendiri* dodol, ah!

Jangan salahkan saya kalau saya paling demen bikin adegan _kiss _antara Shika dan Temari. Entah kenapa kalau udah soal pair yang satu ini, otakku udah mulai memasuki _loading h*ntai_. Berhubung saya nggak—entah nggak entah belum *senyum mesum*—mau bikin fic rated M dan adegan empat huruf itu dan saya juga masih kecil *senyum sok imut* maka saya pun hanya memasukkan adegan _kiss_. Kalau selanjutnya readers berpikir yang nggak-nggak, jangan salahkan Dark, yaa… XD

Kalau ini adalah komik, aku yakin pasti cerita ini jadi sekitar enam chapter. Tapi setiap chapter juga pasti panjang halamannya beda-beda XP. Sayang Dark nggak bisa gambar adegan. Aku cuman bisa gambar biasa, apalagi gambar orang yang _stick_. Uh, jago banget, dah! ;p

Satu hal yang ada di pikiranku sewaktu baca ulang bagian akhir—bahkan waktu ngetiknya juga—adalah MELO. Bukan, itu bukan nama orang. Maksudnya, _mellow_. Tau, kan? Kayak lagu-lagu galau bernada _slow_. Tau deh, kayaknya belakangan ini perasaanku jadi _mellow _mulu (tau deh, kalau galau. Aku tahu sih, maksudnya galau, tapi aku nggak tau galau tuh, kayak gimana. Biasanya kalau begini aku ngomongnya MELO—maksudku _mellow _*curhat*).

Dan aku paling benci kalo lagi _mellow_.

Jadi~, bisa kan, _minna _sekalian ngirim pendapat, kritik, usul, saran, concrit, flame—atau apalah, maklum lagi ngantuk—tentang cerita ini dengan menekan tulisan di bawah ini?


End file.
